conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Interex
Interex is a technocratic city-state located within Aksai Chin, tucked away within the Himalayas. The location makes Interex one of the most inaccessible nations on Earth, and the inhospitable region around it make it difficult to get to on foot for those brave enough to fight their way through the cold deserts and mountains. The state is closed off to foreigners, and is run by scientists and researchers, who developed by far, the most advanced nation anywhere. The nation achieved its growth as several powerful men and women sought to develop a nation where logical, science, and technology could flourish without the stain of religion, racism, and ignorance. However, the people of Interex are supremists, and believe that they are the future of humanity. The world has only been exposed to a small fraction of the nation's power, and Interex plans to keep it that way for the time being. It is lead by Chancellor Ryan Joiner. History Early History During the post-World War II years, the technological growth of the world charged ahead as the United States of America and the Soviet Union tried to out do one another by making new and powerful weapons designed to keep the other in their place. This waste of technology and reason for the purpose of war disgusted some individuals, and many thought that such wonderous devices could be better put to use helping humanity instead of endangering it. This brough up the idea to create a state where one was free of the hostile air of the world, and where logic, reason, and science could flourish far from the wars and hatred that consumed the world. This in turn required the effort of like-minded people willing to it that this goal was realized. Sending out a secret inventation to those deemed trustworty enough to know of the growing plan, a small group of scientists, engineers, architects, doctors, and psychologists from all across the globe joined together in Denver, Colorado in 1949 to discuss the idea, and how they would accomplish it. From that group rose four bright minds; Christain Joiner, a scientist and a researcher employed by the U.S. government during the Manhattan Project; Fujiko Kazuyoshi, a architect from Japan who sought to build bunkers of ground-breaking design to protect her people from American bomber raids; and Makhaya Resha and Riaan Vreeden, two South African friends, one a military engineer and the other a nuclear physicist, bother seeking to put their skills to good use. These four individuals would lead their comrades in their effort to build the nation they wished to be free of the world and its "illnesses". Pooling together the funds of all members, some $12.473 billion dollars (most coming from anonymous patrons who too saw the value of such an idea), the group approached India and China in 1952, and presented the three states with an offer. They wished to purchase Aksai Chin both nations for the sum of $1.2 billion dollars for each nation, not questions asked. They were obviously curious as to the scientists' interest in the barren stretches of land, but a billion dollars was still a billion dollars, and both nations agreed to the request, but kept a close eye on the purchasers. Birth of Interex Politics The Chancellery Interex Science Council Foreign Relations See also: Foreign Relations of Interex Military Main article: Interex Security Forces The Interex Security Forces (ISF) are the official military forces of Interex, and size of 500,000 troops during peacetime, and 1,250,000 troops during war, the military constitutes no more than 5% of the population at any given time. The military is divided into three branches; the Land Guard, Air Guard, and Home Guard, no naval forces are included as Interex is landlocked. The military possesses practically the most advanced weaponry on the planet, and insures that the military forces, considered the "property of the state", are equipped to carry out any and every mission given them. The soldiers are recruited are birth, and trained to perform their duty from then on, undergoing sciencific study and observation to see to it that they are capable of carrying out their duties. The equipment of the military is very advanced and utilitarian in performance and appearance. The average Interex soldier is expected to far outlive his or her equivalents the worldwide because of this, and the state is very pleased with this outcome. The Land Guard is comprised of some 375,000 personnel, who serve the frontline combatants during a conflict. They are expected to stand and die in their positions, and not cede one inch of land to their enemies unless told to do otherwise. The primary tactic of the Land Guard is not to waste their troops on costly battles, as they are to precious to lose. The lose of one soldier is damaging because of the loss of technology and manpower in an otherwise tiny nation. All soldiers wear plasma detonators which go off once their armor cannot detect any life signs. This is done to prevent advanced weapons technology from falling into the wrong hands, and to prevent the soldier, if actually alive, from being interrogated by enemy forces. These men and women are generally hand-picked, to ensure that the Land Guard recieves only best soldiers, ones capable of killing and fighting with skill and professionalism. The Air Guard is made up of 75,000 men and women, 2,500 aircraft, 1,750 missiles, and five airships. The pilots are trained to withstand emmense pressures, crushing G-forces, and build up their hand-to-eye coordination skills. Aircraft are designed to operate in a way that only skilled pilots are able to control them without making fatal errors that would kill them. Also, the craft are equipped with plasma bombs that go off when the plane crashes, completely destroying the remains, or when the pilot sets off the bomb either by hittng the kill-switch, killing himself in the process, or by ejecting. This ensures that the airplane isn't captured. The missiles used by the Air Guard are tipped fusion warheads, and are capable of detecting minute heat signatures of stealth bombers or spy planes, preventing anyone from sneaking into the nation. The Air Guard is sometimes used to force non-combat aircraft such as simple passenger planes to turn around or guide them out of Interex airspace. They have performed this duty without any loss of life thankfully, most civilian pilots not interested in a fiery death for themselves or their passengers. The Home Guard is a 50,000-man force charged with keeping the peace in Interex. Known also as the "Science Police", the Home Guard is equipped with a number of weapons and devices designed to aid in maintaining order in the tiny nation. The force is generally ordered to take their targets alive if possible, but allowed to shoot-to-kill if nessessary. Such as policy is generally avoided, as the Home Guard tries to rehibilate the criminal, generally through brainwashing. Regardless, as the Home Guard does not have to leave Interex, its personnel have no suicide devices, and the lack of knowledge and technology they are given outside of their missions which are fairly simple, call for no such action on their part. They are the least respected force in the military as they perform the least vital function, as much of the populace is already obediant. However, considering that the Home Guard is usually used to patrol the capital for spies, a job which they superbly, the Home Guard recieves some respect for that. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Interex Interex is a ethnically diverse, yet culturally homogenous state, with all of the inhabitants coming from the third generation of the original population. The original population consisted of scientists that set that set up the initial foundations for Interex in the barren desert. They made up the first generation that established Interex as a nation, and were followed by the second generation that built it. The second generation established the laws that made Interex what it is today. They abolished religion completely in 1968, and established English as the official language of the country. They were killed off by the third generation in the 1980s, who sought to rid themselves of the "non-Interex" population (namely tose who migrated from other nations or still held on to their parents' ideals and beliefs). However, the exception to this is Chancellor Ryan Joiner himself, who hails from the second generation. Most of the third generation currently consists of clones, taken from the government's 1974 Cloning Act, which led to the quick growth of the population. Language English is the official language of Interex, instated shortly after Interex was founded in 1952. English is the most widely spoken language of Interex, and used by all of its citizen in day-to-day usage. While it is indeed the most important, it is not the only one. Chinese and Hindi are very important working languages, as Interex' position places it right inbetween China and India. Thus, many speaking of the two languages are required for diplomatic purposes. Also, Arabic is another major regional language of Interex. As Interex's territory in the west is directly adjacent to contested Jammu & Kashmir, Arabic is an important language used for dealing with Pakistani military personnel that "mistakingly" cross into the tiny nation's territory supposedly searching for trapassing Indian soldiers. Health The people of Interex have a very high standard of living, with many possessing access to the best medical care in the world. Most of their health insurance is covered by the 1974 Cloning Act, which ordered all parents of newborn children to donate genetic material from those newborns to the government for purposes unknown immediately at the time. In 1977, it was revealed that a special project to create clones of that generation had been authorised by the Chancellor, who himself had a clone of his sone made. Today, special facilities deticated to handling the cloning process exist in secret locations, and according to the act, every citizen is garrenteed two clones of themselves, and must come in to government facilities every two months to undergo a process that records their memories using advanced neurotechnology. Currently, 60% of Interex's population are clones, who like the non-clone population, recieved the same rights as they do. No infomation exists on whether or not the clones are fertile. Religion Religion is outlawed in Interex, mainly because of the founding fathers' ideals in regards to it. When the concept of Interex was developed in the 1950s, it was stated that religion was one of the chief factors that led to the hampering of science. Episodes such as the Dark Ages where Christianity persecuted those who sought to explain phenomenons such as eclipses with science, or that Earth orbited the Sun and not the other way around, lead to the loss of 1,000 years of technological progression; time humanity will never get back. Thus, to that end, state atheism is enforce at the barrel of a gun. No chruches, mosques, temples, or shrines are legally permitted within Interex, and attempts to build them are violently opposed. Those with religious beliefs are tracked down and provided the chance to forsake their beliefs. Refusal results in death, as exiling one from Interex is impossible as leaving Interex is not legal (for the sake of keeping the nation's technological secrets intact). Culture The people of Interex are largely ascetic and minimalistic, fcusing on the maximization of functionality, and the minimalization of excessiveness which generally leads to ineffiency. These values are enforced by the Ministry of Culture. Art & Media The role of art and media in Interex is didactic; cultural expression served as an instrument for inculcating the ideology of the government. Unlike most other areas of life in Interex, artistic expression is not oppressed to the same extent. Artists are encouraged to express themselves through their art, though once it becomes a protest to the government of Interex, then they find themselves under persecution, and for many, a quick death (or slow death if the Interior Ministry gets involved). The government's propaganda distribution policy is handled by the Ministry of Propaganda, a body that holds full control of the flow of art into and out of Interex. The propaganda ministry also holds complete control of the media, and by way of Interex Broadcasting Network, created the most effective propaganda network in the nation's history. Only pro-Interex shows are allowed into the media, and heavy censoring of "inflammatory" ideals are commonplace (such as anti-clone messages or slandering of the Chancellor or Interior Minister). Surprisingly, things that other nations wouldn't show on television are widespread in Interex. Morals are others know them are different in Interex following the government's campaign to rid itself of all religious morality (all known morals are desendent from religious ones, i.e. murder and marriage) Music Cuisine Sports Economy Interex's economy is completely self-contained. This was accomplished with the development of synthetic materials for clothing and building, and all sources of energy locally produced. For the first decade of Interex's existence, the thought of establishing it as an autarky was absured to many, with most food supplies and energy imported from India and China. However, as time passed, the small state managed to build all of the nessesary facilities such as underground hydroponic farms, automated factories, and solar and wind farms by the 1980s, leading to the "Long Peace", where pure scientific endeavours with the aim of increasing self-suffiency could begin. Today, the average Interex citizen makes $100,000 dollars (or ₢28,571 credits). The national GDP sits at $1 trillion, this being a rought estimate as little to no infomation on the extact GDP exists, for Interex shares little infomation about its economy with others. Taxes The taxes of Interex are crippling. A third of a citizen's income goes to the government as "living expenses", meaning that while they have the best of everything (in comparison to the world), the cost of living is extravagant. This tax is universal, meaning regardless of class, rank, or position, all citizens are required to pay a full third of their income for the living tax. However, the Interex are free of all other taxes, such as the sales tax. However, considering the fact that the amount of money taken from them is still high, the lack of other taxes is generally pointless. It should be noted that the Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, and Procurator of Justice are free of the tax, and are allowed to live a tax-free life for the rest of their lives. Though, their clones are not covered under this allowance. Transport The transportation system of Interex is in a league of its own, possessing by far, the most sophisticated system of roads and rails in world. The development of anti-gravity technology in the 1980s by Interex allowed the nation to expand vertically, making effiective usage of limited space (as it was boxed in by India, China, and Pakistan). The rail system of Interex is cutting-edge, providing all of the citizens cheap and easily-accessible transportation. What i more is that the rail system is inter-connected to the others in the country, meaning that citizens can get to any part of Interex from any part of the nation, regardless of the space between them. This system is tightly regulated by the government to ensure maximum efficency, and to provide the people with a constant mode of transportation at a moment's notice. The road system of Interex is equally astonishing, for it possesses technologies of its own as well. Building on the capabilities of the GPS, Interex companies were able to develop new vehicles that could access readily avalible government infomation on the roads of the nation. This infomation is always constant, allowing the vehicle to make on-the-spot adjustments to chart the best route to a destination. This was further built upon with the development of unmanned technologies, which have allowed cars to drive themselves with the technology gained. The abilities of these cars are advanced, that they can proceed upon a complicated route, with little to no input from the driver. This has made travel by road in Interex much faster, and has drastically reduced the overall car accidents and fatalities in the country. Energy Geography Climate Environment Education Technology Category:Interex Category:Nations